Changes
by Only Draco's
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time to join Tom Riddle from the moment he starts at Hogwarts, and persuade him to change his mind about becoming Lord Voldemort. HPHG TRHG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to JK Rowling.**

**Explanations:  
1) This is set somewhere in Half Blood Prince, just after one of Harry's meetings with Dumbledore. (HBP)  
**

**2) Percy returned to his family after the Voldemort vs. Dumbledore duel at the Ministry.**

**3) It starts out as strong H/Hr but will be T/Hr later on. (so don't lose hope!)  
**

**4) Hermione knew that the ghost of Ravenclaw was the Gray Lady.**

**  
**

**I might not continue this story, I'm not the stick-with-it type. Plus I have two other fanfics to work on, and an original story of mine. Oh, yeah, and if you make videos, I'd appreciate a trailer for this. :D**

**VERY IMPORTANT - I was inspired by Lady Moonglow's Have You Ever? tom/hermione fanfic. I really reccomend it for an awesome fan fic. And if you've read that story, don't think I ripped it off completely.**

**Rated for future content. Anyway...Ta-Da!  
**

**  
Chapter 1  
Breaking the News**

Hermione watched Harry walk into the room. He headed for the Trio's signature place in the common room and sat beside her.  
"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

Harry related to Hermione and Ron what he had seen in Dumbledore's Pensieve. Instead of finishing with a confused question, however, he turned to Hermione and said:

"Professor Dumbledore wants you in his office now."

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know. He just said it's extremely important."

"Blimey!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and turned to look at Harry  
Chocolate brown eyes met brilliant green ones, and she bit her lip.

He nodded slightly.

"Well, then," she said, "since neither of you are going to wait for me, I'll just say goodnight now."  
Ignoring Ron's protests, she seized both him and Harry in a group hug and said:  
"Goodnight."

"Night, Mione," said Harry, patting her back.

She released them and walked out of the common room. As she moved through the corridors, she noticed that all the ghosts she saw were giving her pitiful looks.

_What's that about? _She thought, as the Bloody Baron waved his hand in a tiny wave.

Hermione was even more confused when the Gray Lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw, burst into tears and began gliding another way when she saw Hermione, wailing:

"Why wasn't she in Ravenclaw? Why? WHY?"

Finally, Hermione reached Dumbledore's office, standing in front of the gargoyles.

To her surprise, she was not alone. Professor Dumbledore was standing right near one of the gargoyles.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he said, clutching something in his hand.

Hermione cast a wary glance at it. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

He opened his hand and Hermione saw what was in it, and gasped. She knew all too well what it was, having used it in her third year.

"But I thought all the Time-Turners were destroyed," she said.

"They were," responded Dumbledore. "But this is rather a special one. You see, Miss Granger, the Time-Turner you used in your third year could only turn back hours, days at the most. This Time-Turner can go back any number of _years_."

Hermione frowned. "But why do you have it, then, Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Your loyalty to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley has never wavered, Miss Granger. I have been searching long and hard, and an idea came to me, that, if you are successful, Tom Riddle will not become Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter will not have his scar and will not have lost his parents. The wizarding world will be at peace. You want this, right?"

Hermione nodded vigorously.

"Then listen carefully, Miss Granger. I am going to send you to fifty-five years ago, when Tom Riddle was beginning his first year. You will go to Hogwarts with him. Try to become his friend, and free him of his dark ambitions."

Hermione bit her lip at the thought of becoming friends with a potential stonehearted murderer.

"Why me?" she asked. "Why not Harry or Ron?"

"Miss Granger, do think! How difficult would it be for Mr. Potter to befriend the person who killed or will kill his parents? Harry would not be able to stay one minute in the same room with Riddle, without destroying him. And I do not think Mr. Weasley would do the job well, since his fear of Voldemort runs quite deep."

"So why don't I kill him?" asked Hermione.

"Would you really be that coldhearted, Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore, his bright blue eyes boring into her. "Don't you agree that by a little pushing in the right direction, Tom Riddle could be a completely different person?"

Hermione looked at her feet, nodding.

"Good," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's face darkened. "But there is another thing, Miss Granger. You cannot come back to this time."

Hermione gasped. "You mean, I'll die before Harry and Ron are even born? I'll never see them again?"

Dumbledore nodded.

There was a long silence.

"I know it is hard for you, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "All these events have brought you and your friends closer to each other than any normal situation. I understand you have grown extremely close to Mr. Potter. But he is suffering, as you very well know, and you might be able to spare him this pain."

Hermione's heart was breaking. She had spent almost six years building up a strong golden friendship with Harry. She had been with him through everything, and had earned herself a place in his heart. It was impossible to redo all she had accomplished.

_Harry won't have his scar…and he won't be the Chosen One…his parents will still be alive. Are you going to be selfish and give all that up?_

Tears sprang into her eyes and she said, in a choky voice:

"When will I do it?"

"Tomorrow," answered Dumbledore. "I have spoken with your teachers. You, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will come here right after breakfast."

"Is there anything else?"

"No."

"Well then, goodnight Professor."

She left the office, and after checking the corridors, began weeping. She cried for all the things she would stop from ever happening. She cried for the people she wouldn't see anymore. She cried for everything.

"Hermione!" hissed a voice.

She looked up.

"What on earth happened?" asked Harry.

Hermione told her raven-haired lover everything that Dumbledore had said.  
He pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Hermione, you don't have to do this," he said.

"No, I-I must," she said. "It would be so selfish of me if I didn't, and I would never forgive myself."

"No, Hermione, really. I can handle all this, really."

"No, you can't! I see your face every time you see the Weasleys, or someone's family, or hear them talk about their family. If I do this, you will have a family! And you'll be able to talk about your dad who's the perfect Quidditch player, and your kind-hearted sweet mom who's a great cook! And you won't live with those horrible Dursleys, you'll live with your own family! Where your dad teaches you to play Quidditch, and your mom helps you with your homework."

She saw Harry's eyes fill with longing, envisioning that life.

"But, Hermione…" he began.

"No buts!" she said. "Think, Harry! You won't have the scar! You won't be gawked at wherever you go! You won't have Death Eaters and Voldemort searching for you! You won't have to be protected by the Order, and watch people you love die around you. In fact, there won't be any Voldemort, or Death Eaters! The whole wizarding world will be at peace."

"No, Hermione! I love you too much, I won't let you do this! We'll both suffer, and you know it!"

Hermione's eyes started filling up. "I'll be so much older than you guys when you and Ron start school…again. You won't know Hermione Granger."

"NO!" exclaimed Harry. "Hermione, please, don't."

He grabbed her cheeks. "Please, Hermione. Don't you love me?"  
Hermione sobbed into Harry's wrists. "I love you with all my soul, that's why I'm doing this!"

Harry pulled Hermione into a tight hug and kissed her on the mouth.

"Listen, Hermione, I'll never forget you. I love you."

He helped her to her feet, and she buried her head in his shoulder. Together, they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Each one wanted to spend as much time as they could together, so they fell asleep on the couch, holding hands.

As Hermione snuggled into Harry's arms, she whispered in his ear:

"I love you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing except the plot of this fanfiction story. I don't make any money off this. This FANFIC is just for my amusement.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Getting There_

Hermione groaned as someone shook her shoulders hard. She pushed the hands away, but froze.  
"Miss Granger, Miss Granger!"

She opened her eyes and sat up, looking straight at Professor McGonagall. "What is it, Professor?"

"It's time! It's time for you to go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Back in time, of course! There are only fifteen minutes left before the Time-Turner loses its power!"

Hermione's heart pounded hard as she jumped out of bed. While she pulled off her clothes, McGonagall explained urgently:

"Professor Dumbledore was reading more about the Time Turner, and he noticed a complicated…do hurry, Miss Granger…a complicated sum at the end of a page. After some calculation, he deduced that there were only twenty minutes left. He had to wake me up, and I had to rush in here. Fourteen minutes, oh Merlin!"  
Hermione pulled on a pair of robes. "What about Harry and Ron? I can't say goodbye to them?"

"Go if you must, but run!"

Bare-footed Hermione pulled on some shoes and then began shaking Harry awake.

"Harry! Harry!"

He opened his eyes and said groggily: "Hermione…what is it?"

"I have to go now! I have to…"

"What do you mean? Go where?"

"Back in time! Only fourteen minutes left before the Time Turner loses its power!"

Harry kissed Hermione fiercely. "Don't go! Stay here!"

"No! I just came to…to…say goodbye."

She was silenced by another kiss.

"Forget the Time-Turner!" he said. "Stay here with me!"

"I can't, Harry," Hermione, said.

She and Harry argued over it, until…

"Miss Granger! Ten minutes!"

Hermione's heart pounded very hard. She looked at Ron, and then told Harry.

"Tell Ron goodbye from me…that I'll miss him. I'll miss you both... I love you, Harry!"

She kissed his cheek and then tore out of the room with Professor McGonagall.

Hermione raced to Dumbledore's office. He was examining the Time Turner.

"Excellent. Five minutes to spare," said Dumbledore.

He took a thick folder off his desk and gave it to Hermione. "Give this to Professor Dippet. He will have a talk with you before you start school, so you won't be suspected. Good luck, Miss Granger."

He pushed the folder into Hermione's hands. She wanted so badly to cry, but held back the tears, and put the Time Turner around her neck.

"Five turns," said Dumbledore. "Goodbye, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at the two Professors, and at the sleeping portraits on the wall. She choked and began turning.

One…two…three…four…five…

Hermione felt as if she was spinning around. All she could see were masses of color. All she could hear was something like a high-pitched scream, and all she could smell was a rubber-ish.

Then she heard the distant sound of a door being crashed open.

"HERMIONE!"

It was Harry's voice. Hermione tried to respond, but suddenly felt too dizzy to speak, only vaguely aware of the folder clutched to her chest.

A numb sensation spread all over her body, and it was prickling her uncomfortably, until she crashed into something hard…a floor…

Hermione felt a pain in her legs and looked around. She was in Dumbledore's office. But there wasn't any Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall. There was only a tall, thin wizard staring at her from behind the desk.

Feeling weak, she held up the folder. His bony hands snatched it away from her, and he opened it, examining the pages. Finally…

"Welcome, Miss Granger. I am Professor Dippet, and you are in Hogwarts, fifty years prior to where you came from."


End file.
